


Second Anniversary

by dvg



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvg/pseuds/dvg
Summary: Robert never went to prison because I don't live in that world.Robron celebrate their second wedding anniversary after a rough year.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Second Anniversary

Jealousy was not an emotion Robert was comfortable with. And if you asked him, he would say he'd never been jealous once in his life.

After dinner at one of the fanciest and most expensive restaurants in Hotten, they stopped at the pub for a quick pint before going back home to finish celebrating their anniversary....alone.

Robert had plans, and it didn't involve either of them leaving their bedroom for the rest of the night.

But when they walked through the doors of the pub, Ben, who was perched on a stool at the end of the bar, waved them over and before long had engaged Aaron into conversation about his next kayak lesson.

Robert tried not to yawn or roll his eyes and struggled to rein in his temper at the way Ben kept smiling in Aaron's direction, laughing at his jokes like Aaron was the funniest person in the world. God, Robert hated Ben, and the obvious way he flirted with Aaron every chance he got, whether Robert was in the room or not, annoyed the hell out of him. 

Bastard, Robert thought with a scowl on his face.

What the hell was he supposed to do, just sit there and let Ben flirt with his husband?

Hell no.

Robert kept his hand on Aaron's thigh, a visible reminder to the man sitting across from them that Aaron was taken. Robert had caught Ben staring at his husband more than once during their kayak sessions. Not that Robert could blame him, Aaron did fill out his swim shorts quite spectacularly, but those long legs, those thighs, were for his eyes only. Robert wasn't going to just sit by and let Be think for one second he had any chance with _his_ husband.

Aaron was taken and Ben needed to be reminded of that fact.

When Ben got up to get another round, Robert's hand started to graze further up Aaron's thigh, dipping close to where Aaron needed his touch the most.

"Rob," Aaron said, shooting him a warning look.

"What?" Robert said innocently. 

"You don't need to grope me in public. He knows I'm married." Aaron held up his left hand and flashed his wedding ring, the one Robert had slipped on his finger two years ago.

"Does he? Because to me, it doesn't look like he gets the picture the way he keeps flirting with you."

"I don't get like this when that new secretary of yours wears those low cut blouses and shows off her cleavage because she thinks she has a chance with you."

"She knows I'm with you," Robert said. "She knows we're very happily married."

"Does she?" Aaron said, rolling his eyes. "She flirts with you when I'm in the room. She's not very subtle about it."

"Why do you think I fired her today? I told her how much I love my husband and that if she came on to me one more time she would be out of a job."

"And?"

Robert shrugged. "I fired her."

"I can't believe you did that for me."

"I'd do anything for you." Robert leaned over to whisper into Aaron's ear. "Meet me in the bathroom in two minutes and I'll show you just how happily married I am." Robert grabbed his jacket and disappeared into the back.

* * *

"Come here," Robert said, crooking a finger when Aaron walked in.

Robert pushed Aaron up against the wall and crushed their lips together. His hand reached down and cupped his husband through his pants while he used the other to lift up Aaron's shirt and circled a nipple with his tongue. "You're mine," he murmured. "I'm tired of just sitting there and pretending like it doesn't piss me off that he's flirting with you. You're mine and he needs telling."

Aaron moaned into his mouth and thrust his hips up. "Of course I'm yours. Everybody knows that, including Ben. You made it pretty clear back there the way you were trying to get into my pants. My mum could see you from the bar."

"She should be used to this by now. She knows we can't keep our hands off each other." Robert grinned then dropped to his knees. "And I'm going to prove it, right here and right now."

"You're trying to distract me," Aaron said, and shut his eyes and let his body take over.

"That's the idea, yeah. I don't want to talk about Ben anymore. I want to concentrate on you....and me."

"Rob," Aaron warned. "Not here. Let's just go out there have one more drink with Ben then I'll take you home and give you _all_ of me. We have all night. We don't have to pick Seb up until the morning."

Robert ignored him and before Aaron could protest, Robert had expertly unzipped his pants and pulled them down around his ankles. "I want you now. I don't want to wait until we get home. This is just a teaser of what's to come when I finally get you into our bed." Then he lowered his head and slid his tongue up Aaron's length.

" _Robert_."

Robert thought his name had ever sounded hotter then it did when Aaron sighed it when he was slowly coming apart like this. Aaron reached for Robert's hair and tangled his fingers through it.

Robert wanted all of his husband tonight. He took Aaron in, inch by inch, until Aaron was moaning above him.

" _Robert_ ," Aaron growled, and fisted his hands in Robert's hair and licked his lips. "You're driving me crazy." Robert had a wicked tongue, and he knew how to use it to bring Aaron to the edge.

Robert drew his lips up Aaron's length, and when his lips surrounded him, Aaron trembled. "Good, then my plan is working." The sinful curve of his lips, the way Robert's mouth was working him, had him screaming out Robert's names in minutes.

Robert's brain went wild over knowing that Aaron was his as he stood up, lowered his mouth and trailed kisses down Aaron's neck, marking him.

"Kiss me," Aaron demanded, impatient. He didn't care that at any moment someone could walk in and see the two of them, he needed Robert's mouth on his.

Robert never could say no to his husband. He wrapped his arms around his husband and bit down gently on Aaron's earlobe before crushing their lips together.

* * *

Aaron was surprised that they made it back to the booth where Ben was waiting for them after Robert had practically torn him apart with just his mouth in the bathroom stall. But they managed to pull themselves back together and joined Ben for one more drink before Robert, with his arm draped around Aaron's shoulders, ushered them both to the exit. After all, they still had an anniversary to finish celebrating, and no one else was invited.

"Tonight was fun," Aaron said as he unlocked the door to the Mill. 

Robert followed Aaron inside and tossed his keys on the entry table. "Which part?"

"All of it, but you all jealous and having your way with me in the bathroom was definitely the highlight."

"I was not jealous," Robert argued, but even he knew there was no use denying it. 

Aaron flicked on the lights. "Yes, you were."

Robert rolled his eyes as he took off his jacket and threw it over the couch. "Can you stop enjoying this so much? It is _our_ anniversary."

Aaron bridged the distance between them and took a hold of Robert's shirt and drew him in close, and wound his arms around Robert's neck. "You're right, it is. And you did promise me a night to remember."

Robert slid his hands down to Aaron's ass and grinned. "Dinner and a shag in the pub isn't memorable enough?"

"No," Aaron said.

"How do you suggest we make it more memorable then?"

Aaron nipped at Robert's lower lip then pushed him away. "Stop talking."

"If you don't want me to talk, what do _you_ want?" 

Aaron knew exactly what he wanted. Robert's tongue in his mouth. He wanted to feel Robert against him naked and crazy as he drove Robert out of his mind. That's what he wanted.

This year had been crazy, with Rebecca's death and taking in Seb full time, and running two successful businesses, they barely any time together just the two of them without any interruptions.

They needed tonight. And it was their second wedding anniversary. It was a night to celebrate their love, everything they'd been through the past year, and to just be with each other without worrying about anything else.

"Robert."

"Hmm?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything." He lowered his head and placed his mouth by Aaron's ear. "I'm not even touching you."

"That's half the problem," Aaron said.

"Hmm yes, I know." Robert winked at him and reluctantly took a step back. He lowered his gaze to Aaron's mouth. "We can rectify that." Aaron was all his, and he knew that, but something about tonight had turned him possessive, a side of himself he hated to show, but he was only human. And tonight, tonight he needed Aaron to know that no one would ever love him like he did."Get upstairs," Robert growled. "I want you."

Aaron smiled and kicked off his shoes before he turned and practically ran up the stairs, Robert following closely behind.

When the door was shut behind them, they fell to the bed. Robert's hands were everywhere at once, tugging the shirt over Aaron's head, running down his chest to yank at the snap of his jeans. Aaron kicked them to the floor before he rolled on top of Robert. And when Robert nipped at his bottom lip, Aaron nearly lost it.

Robert's hands were on Aaron's back, tensing his muscles, fingers nipping into his flesh to urge Aaron to press harder, grip tighter. To take, and take, and take. He saw the fresh, wild desire bolt into Robert's eyes and reveled in it. 

"Fuck, you're sexy." Robert's voice was hoarse and thick. "And you're mine. All mine."

Aaron panted against Robert's lips, his lust heavy eyes opened as Robert flicked his tongue over the corner of Aaron's mouth.

"I want to taste you," Robert murmured, then slipped his tongue inside Aaron's mouth.

Aaron grinned as he unsnapped his jeans, drew them down, and kicked them out of the way. Robert didn't waste any time and wrapped his hand around Aaron's length. Aaron grabbed Robert's arms and shut his eyes. Up and down, Robert stroked him. Robert lowered his head and brushed his lips across Aaron's. 

"I've always been yours," Aaron said hoarsely. He reached up, hooked an arm around Robert's neck, and brought his mouth down to connect with his. And when Robert pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, Aaron lost all thought of taking this slow. He wanted Robert now, he couldn't wait.

"I want you," Aaron said as he lifted his head and looked into Robert's darkly clouded eyes. His breath caught the way Robert was looking at him, with desire and his intention so clear in his eyes.

"I want you too." Robert's hands were on Aaron's back, tensing his muscles, fingers nipping into his flesh to urge Aaron to press harder, grip tighter. To take, and take, and take. 

Aaron moaned and dug his fingers into Robert's biceps. Robert slowed his movements down, he wanted Aaron out of his mind when he finally let go tonight. Reluctantly, Robert let go of Aaron. 

Robert nipped at Aaron's neck, felt the pulse there, and nearly lost it. Love and pleasure burned through them both as they took each other to the peak and back again, their bodies went taut and tightened like a velvet fist, and tore them both over the edge.

* * *

Aaron awoke with a moan and flung his arm over his eyes to shield them from the blast of sunlight. His body felt sore in the most beautiful way. His lips curved as the night reeled through his mind. 

Nothing he had ever felt before matched what had churned through him for Robert.

Nothing had ever come close. And nothing ever would.

There would never be another man for him. He was the first, and he was the last, to own his heart.

He left Robert alone to sleep and pulled a shirt over his head and zipped up his jeans. He felt the strength of the sun beaming through the trees and the chill of the early breeze as he stepped outside, nursing a hot cup of coffee.

Robert turned him by the shoulders, lowered his head slowly, and covered Aaron's mouth with his.

"Good morning," Aaron managed on a long and unsteady breath. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I woke up when I realized you weren't beside me."

"You're not jealous anymore, are you? You know I never meant for you to feel that way. Ben's just a mate."

Robert pulled Aaron back into his arms for another kiss, deepened it.

"You're such a nightmare. But god, I love you. I never got to say it last night because we were a bit preoccupied with other things, but happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," Robert murmured, resting his forehead against Aaron's. "Let's go to your mum's and get Seb and take him to the zoo."

Aaron smiled. "Yeah, let's go. I can't think of a better way to spend the day after our anniversary than with our son."

The second year of their marriage had seen many hardships, with Rebecca's death and helping Seb through his grief, but it had also been full of happy moments. Bringing Seb back home, to Emmerdale, the adoption becoming official, getting a puppy. Their marriage, their family, was complete.

Robert had never loved Aaron more then he had this year. Aaron had been by his side, supported and loved him through the worst days. The agonizing hurt that was raging inside of him for what his son was going through had made Robert short-tempered and left him battling guilt and fear as he struggled to get through the every day, but Aaron always knew how to bring him back to earth. Aaron knew how to love him at his worst. Aaron never gave up on him. 

And Aaron was amazing with Seb. He was always there to lift him up, to love him, to just be there for him.

God, he loved that man, and every day he woke up he found another reason for why he did. 

Years ago he had been so afraid to love Aaron, the way he felt about Aaron had scared the hell out of him. Now he couldn't imagine not loving him, not sharing his life with Aaron. Aaron was his best friend, his husband. Everything he needed. The best part of him.

Aaron couldn't imagine going through his life, through all the good times and the bad, with anyone else. Robert was it for him, he always had been.

No one else came close, and they never would. 


End file.
